Elegido & Hermano Mayor
by Esthelar
Summary: Fue el Elegido de Tethe'Alla. Pero más que un Elegido, es un hermano mayor.


**Ya estoy en la cúspide de la víspera de clases, y como punto de inicio a mi tiempo de hiatus les comparto este pequeño POV seguido de otro a continuación.**

 **Summary: Fue el Elegido de Tethe'Alla. Pero más que un Elegido, es un hermano mayor.**

 ** _Disclaimers: Tales of Symphonia y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a NAMCO_**

* * *

.

 **ELEGIDO & HERMANO MAYOR**

* * *

 _._

 _Si lo pensaba detenidamente, mi vida no tenía sentido._

 _._

Por el simple hecho de existir muchas personas sufrieron o fueron condenadas.

Zelos Wilder no existe para la sociedad, solo existía su precioso Elegido del Maná.

 _¡Qué broma de mal gusto!_

Nunca pedí nacer y tampoco lo decidí, así que mi madre tampoco debió echarme la culpa de su desdicha, sino a la Iglesia y a Cruxis.

Yo solo sería un títere de la sociedad como lo fue mi difunto padre. Una marioneta que querrán manipular para utilizar el poder de la Iglesia a su antojo, pero no...

No quise darle el gusto al Patriarca de aprovecharse de los Wilder, así que me fui volviendo astuto con el transcurso de los años y especialista en la hipocresía de los nobles.

 _"El que con lobos anda, a aullar se enseña..."_ dice un conocido refrán.

Me volví falso, un buen actor que escondía sus deseos suicidas con una sonrisa estúpida, la famosa máscara del elegido casanova surgió para que la gente me subestimaran y les diera una sensación ficticia de seguridad... Que el Elegido podía ser fácilmente exterminado.

 _¿Mi razón para mantenerme con vida todo este tiempo?_

Mi hermana menor.

Seles Wilder.

 _Ella me odia, ¿cierto?_

Ella se habría convertido en la Elegida si su madre hubiese logrado su cometido.

 _Entonces, ¿por qué prolongué este dolor durante tantos años?_

Tal vez porque una pequeña parte de mí todavía deseaba vivir...

Tal vez porque no quería dejar completamente indefensa a Seles...

Ella es la hija de una semielfa, tiene sangre élfica corriendo por sus venas y fácilmente puede ser blanco de la discriminación. Mucho más todavía si es la hija de una amante del anterior Elegido.

Estaba a salvo dentro de aquella abadía, ironicamente... pero no lo estaría por siempre. No podía confiar en el sistema de castas de Tethe'Alla.

Simplemente debía conseguir la oportunidad perfecta para relevar mi lugar a Seles.

 _¿Cuando llegaría ese día? Me pregunté varias veces en mi adolescencia._

Esperé varios años... antes que la Elegida de Sylvarant fuese traída a este mundo sin alma por las decisiones impulsivas de un plebeyo de rojo que se negó a sacrificarla.

Cuando llegaron a Meltokio, sabía que sería mi misión especial hacer las jugadas necesarias en el tablero para poner las piezas a favor de Seles y Cruxis... y yo desempeñaría el papel de la pieza de sacrificio, mi último papel.

Las cosas no salieron como las visualicé en un principio... y mi jugada maestra definitiva cambió de último minuto.

Derrotamos a Mithos, reunimos los dos mundos y revivió la Gran Semilla. Sin perder a nadie del pequeño grupo que nos componía.

Ya no tuve que sacrificar mi propia vida... el título del Elegido perdería su valor y Seles por fin podría ser liberada de esa abadía.

 _¿... Ahora qué?_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Incluso después de reunir los dos mundos, descubrí que ya no podía simplemente dejarme morir.

Existen muchas cosas torcidas que debo enderezar antes de partir.

Aunque el sistema del Elegido haya sido abolido, sigo contando con los beneficios que conlleva ese título de nacimiento.

Mientras mantenga contacto directo con su Majestad el Rey de Tethe'Alla, aportaré mi grano de arena para cambiar la mentalidad de este nuevo mundo que busca la aceptación de todas las formas de vida. Si es muy necesario, _dar hincapié_ la modificación o abrogación de las leyes que discriminan y persiguen a los semielfos.

Por mi hermana menor soy capaz de todo. _Incluso seguir con vida._

Si tuviera la necesidad de volver a ser espía de una organización o dos para protegerla, lo haría con mucho gusto y sin pensarlo dos veces.

Por ahora... mientras no tenga muchas cosas que hacer y descanso en la mansión, me limito a protegerla de los hombres malintencionados que buscan jovencitas refinadas durante las celebraciones en el gran salón de fiestas o por secuestros a manos de impostores.

 _¿Salir a consentir a mis 'cariñines'?_ ¡Jah! ¡Por favor! Hace tiempo que les perdí interés. Mi hermana es mucho más importante ahora que vive en la mansión.

¡Todo aquel que mire a Seles de forma incorrecta, deberá de hablarme a mí! ¡Si es que no los agarro primero del pescuezo y los arrojo desde la cima del Monte Fooji!

No me importa si se trata de hombres o mujeres con complejos sadomasoquistas, si se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima lo pagarán muy caro... _con sus vidas_.

La máscara del payaso estúpido es útil, sin embargo cuando se meten con Seles soy incapaz de mantenerla en su lugar y termino revelando mi lado _feo_.

 _Gracioso, ¿no les parece?_

Pero no puedo evitarlo...

Ella es la única familia que me queda, y la hermana que de verdad me importa y quiero mucho.

.

 _Soy Zelos Wilder_

 _Fui el Elegido de Tethe'Alla._

 _Y más que uno de los Elegidos del Maná..._

 _Un hermano mayor sobreprotector._

.

.

~FIN~


End file.
